


Ralsei x Anon: Christmas Day Edition

by ceo_of_ralsei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_ralsei/pseuds/ceo_of_ralsei
Summary: You are Anon and you are celebrating Ralsei's very first Christmas Day!  A healthy amount of romance and fluff is included in this story.(Kris, Susie very very briefly mentioned)
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune) & Reader, Ralsei - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ralsei x Anon: Christmas Day Edition

Ralsei x Anon: Christmas Day 

zzz...

zzz...

zz..-

"Anon..."

...

"Anon...!"

A soft melodic voice graces your ears, calling for your attention. Instead of finding yourself annoyed from being awoken, you instead feel relaxed and content. You'd recognize that voice from anywhere.

Best not to keep your lover waiting.

Before Ralsei can repeat himself a third time, you slowly raise yourself up from the warm comfy pillows, blinking a few times before rubbing your eyes and yawning slightly. Another restful good night's sleep.

To think that back then, such nights were incredibly rare to come by.

As soon as you open your eyes, you feel a soft, warm pair of lips press against yours. Any feeling of grogginess instantly faded away as you returned the kiss, as fleeting as it was. It left you dazed for a moment, which Ralsei clearly saw and giggled cutely.

"C'mon honey, it's Christmas Day! I made us some hot chocolate just the way you like it! Don't make me drag you out of bed now~" He chuckled, playfully tugging your arm as you feigned laziness, secretly loving whenever Ralsei got like this. It was so cute.

But eventually you give in, not wanting him to fall off the bed as he tugged and tugged. You pull him in for a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek, seeing the blush on his face intensify as he got off of you, waiting for you to stretch and stand up, following right behind him downstairs.

You notice that he's still wearing the same cute clothes he wore when you both hung out with Kris and Susie yesterday, Ralsei insisting that you all sing carols as you sat eating Toriel's pie. You of course were the only one to agree and you did so with a smile. Despite Susie's joking and teasing.

She can say all that she wants, you know that you got a solid singing voice. Better than hers anyway.

Ralsei held your hand as he led you both down the stairs, making you chuckle at just how cute and excited he was. It reminds you of when he first took your hand to lead you, doing it without a second though and getting super flustered and apologetic about it.

You've yet to hear the end of that one from a certain purple dragon.

This year is Ralsei's first every Christmas and he's done so much to prepare for this occasion. Your entire house is decorated to the brim. From the festive lights and displays outside, to the various little trinkets in every room. Even inside the closet. You've honestly never taken the time to decorate much of your home when the holidays came along, but now that Ralsei is a part of your life, all that has changed. Maybe it's because Ralsei's optimism and excitement has rubbed off on you, but you do feel as if you've taken every holiday for granted before he was in your life. Now you've come to appreciate every special occasion more than ever before.

To be fair, that could be said for pretty much everything. All the little things that you otherwise would've brushed off, the things that you've experienced one too often to find anything worthwhile in, you find yourself appreciating it all.

One of the many reasons why you've fallen in love with this wonderful prince.

Passing by the living room, you notice that there were several gifts underneath the Christmas tree, varying in size and shape, some of which were not there the night before. Just looking at it made you smile, filled with excitement. You felt as if you were a little kid again, giddy to just tear open the gift wrapping and see exactly what you got.

Sneaky little gote.

Of course, you got him some presents as well, ones you know he will adore. You remember telling Ralsei that he really did not have to get you much, you were truly just happy to be spending such a holiday with him. Someone you love to bits. But, Ralsei being Ralsei, you knew he was going to go all out with his gifts for you. As hypocritical as it may seem, you made damn sure to do the same. You took a decent amount of overtime from your job to make sure you could afford such gifts in time. You knew since his birthday that he really didn't mind not receiving gifts either, but you were hellbent on making his very first Christmas one he will forever remember. 

Plus, you've definitely seen him eye some things that he's been wanting ever since you introduced him to the Light World.

Walking into the kitchen, Ralsei handed you a warm cup of hot chocolate, done just how he said it was. With whipped cream, sprinkles and a marshmallow right on top. A drink fit for manly men like you!

Taking a long sip, you sigh, seeing your warm breath in front of you. It was pretty early in the morning and really, really cold. Or at least it would be if you weren't bundled up in your warm Christmas pajamas that Ralsei got for you.

Ralsei smiles up at you and gives you a quick kiss and licks the top of your lips, stealing the frosting moustache that appeared. He pulled away before you could do the same, a cute smug smirk on his face. He knows exactly what he did, the scandalous caprine!

You fake a pout and he giggles cutely at your expense, resting his head on your shoulder and sighing happily, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the radio behind the two of you playing classic Christmas music. You find that Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree is Ralsei's favorite one, always humming along to it and swaying his head side by side a bit whenever it comes on. What a dork.

As you both began to finish up your hot chocolate, you hear Ralsei ask you a question after a cute squeaky yawn escapes his mouth.

"Hey, Anon? When do Lightners usually open presents on Christmas Day...?" He asked, glancing over to the presents and the lightened up Christmas tree, "N-not that I can't wait! I just don't wanna break tradition, h-haha..."

"We can open them right now, you silly goat." You chuckle, giving him a quick peck. Ralsei ignores the blush on his face, growing giddy at the sheer thought of opening all of the gifts you've gotten for him. You follow him as he makes his way to the living room, gazing at all of the presents under the tree. You do the same, seeing the cute little sketches Ralsei did on the present tags, such as hearts, little cute drawings of you and him holding hands and loving little quotes from him.

He goes all out with this sort of stuff... Just reading it melts you heart more and more.

You can hear his little fluffy tail wagging rapidly as he grabs one of the bigger presents and looks up at you, as if he knows what it is and almost can't believe that you actually got this for him. 

Gently petting his fluffy ear and sitting down beside him, you urge him to open it all to his heart's content, a big goofy smile on your face. And so, you and Ralsei go on to open presents all morning long, with him opening one present and you opening one and it just kept getting better and better.

Of the various things you got for the love of your life, it includes a certain portable gaming console with some comfy games, a decently sized bookshelf that has led lights over it so he could better see the books, a new pair of glasses to his exact specifications along with a backup pair, a brand new and convenient reading lamp, brand new and efficient cooking ware and gardening tools, brand new literature that he's been wanting to read for a while now and fair amount of clothes, to name some.

For the gifts you got, needless to say that you now know that Ralsei has a far sharper eye than you previously thought. You never even told Ralsei a hint about some of these things and he got it all and more! The living room was filled with so many gasps, squees, cheers, hugs and kisses. A tear of happiness here and there too.

...and quite a bit of wrapping and other trash. But that could be cleaned up later.

It's safe to say you both might have spoiled each other a bit. Not that either of you were complaining of course.

As the day went on, admiring and setting up some of the gifts you two got for each other, you both relaxed on the couch, watching a certain rankin bass Christmas movie, having refilled your cups of hot cocoa and rebaked some cookies that Ralsei had made last night. You were even able to get the caprine back for when he stole your frosting moustache by stealing his. It's the little victories after all.

The two of you were wrapped snugly in a big white blanket, with Ralsei leaning against you, hugging you as if you were his teddy bear, giving him the occasional kiss and nuzzle. Today couldn't get any better...

Until Ralsei spoke suddenly.

"Mmm... Honey?"

"Yeah honeybun?" You reply, having just finished another sip of your warm beverage.

"I... actually have one more gift that I want to give you. It's..."

Ralsei then reaches down, underneath the couch and pulling out a rectangular present, wrapped in a golden ribbon. He then hands it to you, looking quite nervous and excited, biting down on his scarf just a little bit.

You open it, curious to see what's inside. You don't have to wait long, revealing the present to be a sweater. Two sweaters, actually. Two homemade sweaters, neatly folded.

You grab the one on top first, handling it with upmost care as you unfold it. As you do, Ralsei grabs the box and pulls out the other sweater, unfolding it as well.

On your sweater, it has a festive design on it, green and red and sewn with great detail. You also notice that your face has been sown in the middle as well. Your face, along with a cute santa hat on top.

You turn to Ralsei, which is in similar design, except it has his face on it and he also has a santa hat on.

You quickly put it on, wasting no time. It's... a little itchy. And a tad bit too big for your frame. But you found it to be the perfect Christmas gift. The best one out of all the ones he gave to you, the one he took his sweet time and effort to make is without a doubt the best one.

Sure that may be a bit cliche, but you'll be damned if you weren't speaking the truth.

It was so warm and soft too... It reminded you of Ralsei's own fur in a way. Except for the slight prickly feeling.

Taking a moment to admire yourself wearing it, you turn to Ralsei and envelop him in your arms, hugging him tightly and lovingly, your lips softly pressing against his. You think you feel a tear coming on...

Ralsei returns the kiss with a small noise of happiness, clinging onto you as the kiss lasts for what may very well have been an eternity.

Slowly, the kiss breaks, but the embrace you have on one another holds firm. As it will for the remainder of the day. You press your forehead against his and hold one of his soft, snow white paws, squeezing it endearingly.

"Merry Christmas, Ralsei."

"Merry Christmas, honey~"


End file.
